


Slow Moon Rising

by sexraptor (thebelovedpariah)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebelovedpariah/pseuds/sexraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doubts whether Thor can still command respect once the world finds out that they are lovers. Thor helps him to understand just exactly how he can know that his masculinity isn't in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Moon Rising

Heavy drapes swayed just slightly in the breeze that swept across the balcony and into the open doors of the attached bedroom. Cloaked in the comfortable depth of night, the room seemed to coax its occupants further into slumber and closer to dreams. Ebony tiles that seemed to hold their own energy covered the floor, matching to gilded walls and detailed furnishings. Broad steps led up to the opulent bed that took much of the space in the room for its own, placed on a similarly tiled platform that only served to emphasize just how large it really was.

Cocooned in the sheets and blankets adorning the bed, the crown prince of Asgard himself turned over as he slept. Throwing an arm across to his left, the lack of a body there soon had him waking and blinking open bleary eyes to search for his lover. It wasn’t uncommon for Loki to leave in the middle of the night to walk the rooms of the palace. He claimed that it calmed his mind when he became too restless. The thought just made Thor more exhausted. This felt different, however. He could still feel the younger prince nearby. Pushing up onto his forearms, he scanned the immediate area around him to find nothing out of place until his eyes landed upon a form bathed in moonlight, partially silhouetted thanks to the contrast between the soft darkness inside and the open light of the balcony.

Peeling back layers of cloth, Thor finally moved from the bed and walked across the room to meet his brother. As he approached, he noticed that Loki was rather radiant in the silvery light from above. He was also completely nude. Not that Thor himself wore anything more. They had been a bit preoccupied earlier that evening and frankly, clothes were the last thing on their minds. He had lost count of how often he had been grateful for Loki’s ability to magic their clothing away. The skill had rescued many a piece from being destroyed in the name of reaching that expanse of luscious flesh hidden beneath, and damn if his brother didn’t wear some of the most complicated clothing to ever be conceived.

With one last stride, Thor stepped up behind Loki and embraced him around the waist. Pulling him gently against his chest, he drew in a deep breath of the clear night air.

“You’re troubled.”

It was an obvious statement, but the words filled the air nonetheless. Loki’s reply came shortly after.

“It would seem that way, yes.”

“Brother.” Thor gently coaxed him onward with a string of soft kisses across his shoulder.

Sighing softly, Loki finally seemed to relax back into the larger man.

“Thor… I don’t wish to hide our relationship from anyone. You’re aware of this, I know.”

“Neither do I-”

“Please, let me finish. I don’t wish to hide, and yet I worry. I fear for your future on the throne and the respect that you must command from the people of Asgard. Even more, you must always have the loyalty and respect of your peers. If they should find out about me…”

“And if they do? My lovers are my choice alone and any negative opinions on my desires would be best left unspoken around me. It matters not to me what any of the people or my friends might think of my love for you.”

“Well, that’s quite kind of you, but how can you be so sure that they will stand behind you once they know? Thor, I’m well aware that you value your masculinity highly. It’s not uncommon for men and women to take lovers and spouses of the same gender, but so often I see them questioning. I see the looks on their faces sometimes, Thor…”

It suddenly occurred to the crown prince just exactly what his brother meant.

“You think the world will view me as less of a man because I’ve chosen you as my lover.”

“You could have anyone. Any woman in this or any other realm. You could have any man as well, to be fair. Women fawn over you when you return from battle. There are several who have even set themselves aside simply for tending to your every need should anything arise.”

Loki sighed once more, looking out into the night at the softly shining Asgard laid out before them. His brother’s embrace tightened just enough to reassure him to continue. Another gentle kiss at the base of his neck pulled a sweet smile to tug at his lips before he continued.

“How can you be sure?”

It was a loaded question, but one that Thor was not unfamiliar with. He loosened his grip, letting his arms fall away only long enough to allow him to maneuver around Loki until they were face to face. The shining green he found in those familiar eyes echoed with a rare insecurity that broke Thor’s heart.

“Loki…” Thor paused briefly. “Promise that you’ll believe my words.”

“Thor, I-”

“Promise me.”

With a slight eye roll, Loki conceded.

“Yes fine, I promise.”

“Believe me when I say this: I would not be a man worth following if I did not love you.”

Whatever Loki had anticipated that his lover was going to say to him, that was not it. In fact, this revelation was so clear on his face that Thor even grinned the tiniest bit in spite of himself. Brushing a stray forelock out of Loki’s eyes, he reigned himself back in and moved on.

“I wouldn’t be a man if I didn’t feel like this. I would be no man worth having respect if you were a creature I could resist. Were I from any other planet, it still would make no difference. No other world or realm could change my love for you. Only in a place where such an emotion did not exist could I even consider that as something even remotely possible.”

A hand rough with callouses and battle scars was gentle as it caressed a line along the rise of Loki’s hip up to his waist. Another equally matched in appearance cupped his cheek as Thor stroked his thumb over one of his younger brother’s sinfully attractive cheekbones. Loki shivered in appreciation but reciprocated with ease, placing one hand at Thor’s chest and the other just inches lower on his abdomen.

“Your very presence radiates with passion. Your steps echo with seduction.”

Shifting to bring both hands to his brother’s waist, Loki allowed Thor to pull him close until their nude forms were flush once again.

“Your touch burns me more than any fire ever could and that silver tongue of yours can cut deeper than any blade. It has pierced to my core on more than one occasion. Even still, it has soothed my aches more frequently.” Thor leaned in and placed his lips at Loki’s temple in a brief caress between words. “A fleeting graze of your hand across mine can break my control in an instant. There’s no holding me back from you, Loki.”

His voice had faded to a lower register, nearing a growl of sorts as he spoke Loki’s name and Thor finally tipped his brother’s face up to bring their lips together, a slow kiss consuming them both. As they kissed, he changed grips to cup Loki’s rear and hefted him up suddenly. Startled for a moment, the younger prince had just enough time to wrap his arms around Thor’s neck for support and similarly encircled his waist with his legs. Their kiss only broke for the briefest of moments, a hot breath being exchanged between them before they resumed the steadily heating contact.

Walking back into the bedroom with Loki in tow, Thor found his way up the steps to the bed and gently tipped them both over onto the cushion below. With his lover trapped beneath him, he broke away and began leaving winding trails of kisses from the tip of Loki’s nose to his thighs and everywhere in between.

“Thor, this was not my intention.” Loki pointed out, helpless to endure the other man’s touches. Not that he wasn’t enjoying them entirely, because he most definitely was.

“I know, brother, but if my words alone would not be convincing enough, let me show you as well.”

With that, Thor tasted Loki for the first time that night. While Loki had doted on his older brother earlier that evening, this was not going to be a repeat of that. Thor wanted this to be all about Loki’s pleasure and he would have him snapped out of this worrisome depression in no time. He had to admit that Loki had a tendency to be superior when it came to fellatio. Regardless, he gave it his all.

Licking over the glans and taking him in into his mouth fully, Thor’s eyes slid closed as he concentrated on his task. Engulfing more of Loki’s cock gave him the reward of a soft intake of breath from the man beneath him. Slender fingers soon found purchase in thick blonde locks, guiding and simply keeping them both halfway grounded in reality.

Time felt sluggish to Thor himself but Loki could feel it rushing past in waves of pleasure. Minutes passed in increments of moans and gasps and the tight heat building in him was far too early for his liking. He desperately wished for some kind of spell to leap to the forefront of his mind that would cause him to last longer, but found that his brain was rather nonfunctional at the moment. Most of his magic lay in illusions, but he couldn’t even bring forth any trick to slow Thor and that moist heat working along his cock. It was all driving him to an early grave.

“You’ve been learning,” Loki panted out on one of Thor’s upstrokes.

A long hum was the reply that came and it vibrated through him divinely. Arching up the slightest bit, Loki groaned and resigned to search for the sweet tightening of muscles, the perfect moment when he could allow Thor to fling him over the edge into blissful oblivion.

Just a bit… There. Perfection. Loki could feel himself quivering as Thor worked his tongue in ways that he shouldn’t even be aware of, ones that Loki only used when he was feeling particularly devious. Apparently, he needed to give his brother more credit. The man clearly had been paying more attention than was evident.

At last, with head thrown back and pale flesh taut, the God of Mischief surrendered himself fully to the other man. Tightening of his grip in Thor’s hair and a choked out moan were all the warning available as Loki crashed into his orgasm with abandon. Time finally slowed around him as he cursed and praised the heavens all in one breath, his body tingling with a fire unique in itself. Having swallowed the majority down already, Thor lapped lazily at the slit, taking each proffered drop of fluid he found there until Loki slapped at his head for him to stop.

“I’m sensitive, you idiot.”

“Oh, you wound me, dear brother.” Thor quipped sarcastically as he grinned, looking down the stretched form to Loki’s face though it was still mostly obscured from view.

Chuckling gently into the soft darkness around them, Thor crawled up and lied down next to Loki with a content smile on his face. Without even opening so much as one eye even partially, said God of Mischief flopped his arm over to playfully smack his brother directly in the face. This only served to elicit much heartier laughter from Thor. In spite of himself, Loki found himself grinning at the sudden mirth between them.

“So tell me, my silver-tongued snake, do you trust me now?” Thor asked after their laughter had died away. “Do you understand how it is that I can know without doubt?”

Turning his head to look at Thor, Loki was thoughtful for a moment before answering.

“I believe I do. Shall we tell them tomorrow then? Just as we planned?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, brother. I think we’ll start with mother, though. It will give her more time to plan for the wedding.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Much thanks to Ahren for being a bit of a muse during the writing of this and helping me to conquer my writer's block! The idea for this originated with the song "I Wouldn't Be a Man" by Josh Turner and evolved into the work you've just enjoyed (I hope!).


End file.
